


Lost and Found

by sci_fis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, alpha!Jensen, omega!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: When a renegade alpha finds an omega captive in an abandoned house, they just might end up saving each other.





	Lost and Found

Gunfire sounds harshly in the gathering darkness, making Jensen duck instinctively even though he knows that the movement won’t protect him from shots fired directly at him.

For once, it seems as though luck is on his side; the shots whizz harmlessly somewhere to his left. Still crouching, Jensen rolls over and dives into an open doorway to his right. The door’s hanging brokenly from its torn hinges, and the house seems, like all the others in this neighborhood, to be derelict, its inhabitants probably long gone, desperately seeking to escape the country and its neanderthal militia government.

Leaning back against a wall and catching his breath, Jensen checks himself for injuries — no new ones — before reloading his shotgun. He’s just wondering if the house is safe enough to crash in for the night when he hears a low, muffled moan.

He’s on his feet instantly, his back wrenching at the sudden movement. “Hello?” he says softly, releasing the safety on his weapon. “Is anyone there?”

There’s another soft moan, audible only because the firing outside has stopped for the moment.

“Hello?” Jensen says again, moving toward the sound.

There’s no response except for a faint sound, as though of labored breaths. Jensen clicks on his lighter, and the small flame illuminates a gap in the ground. A closer inspection reveals stairs leading down to some sort of basement.

He starts descending, wincing at every creak of the stairs under his heavy boots. When he reaches the stone floor of the basement, it's immediately clear that the sole inhabitant of the cramped space is no threat to him, at least not at the moment.

Lying on a bare, stained mattress is a naked young man, very thoroughly tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. His long legs are bound at thighs, knees, and ankles with coils of coarse rope, and so are his elbows and wrists. The rope is drawn tight over his chest, pinning his arms to his torso. It’s also lashed tightly above and below his gently rounded stomach. Another tight loop of rope is wrapped around his throat like a leash, its other end fastened to a metal ring embedded in the wall, ensuring that the boy can barely move his head.

Jensen moves closer and spots a lantern beside the mattress on the filthy floor. He breathes a quick sigh of relief when the wick catches as soon as he flicks his lighter against it.

The prisoner begins writhing frantically as soon as he realizes that someone is close to him, and in the much brighter light from the lantern, Jensen sucks his breath in when he sees that the boy’s soft cock is also bound with what appears to be twine, his balls separated with tight loops of twine around them as well. The captive’s writhing makes him roll over onto his front, and as his ass comes into view, Jensen’s cock twitches involuntarily as he catches sight of a well-oiled cleft that exposes the flared base of what is very clearly a large black plug embedded deep inside the boy’s hole.

“Fuck,” he mutters, frozen with shock. 

The boy’s choked-off breaths jolt him into action.

“Hey!” he says quickly, putting his hand on a bare shoulder. “Stop that. You’ll hurt yourself. I’m going to untie you, OK? I’m not going to hurt you.”

The captive seems to hear him because he stops struggling, but a low whine of distress escapes through his stuffed mouth.

“Sshh. Easy.” Jensen runs his hand quickly over the sweaty dark strands of the prisoner’s shoulder-length hair. He reaches for the knotted cloth that’s covering the boy’s eyes, and as soon as the blindfold is off, he’s greeted by a pair of large, stricken eyes.

“It’s all right,” he says in what he hopes is a soothing tone. He pulls off the cloth around the captive’s mouth, and the boy spits out a sodden, wadded-up piece of cloth.

“My baby,” he gasps. “Please…”

Jensen is confused for a moment, looking around as though a baby may suddenly make an appearance. Then he realizes that the boy is desperately trying to lift his head to look at his stomach, and the truth hits Jensen so suddenly that bile rises to his throat.

“Oh, fuck,” he mutters, involuntarily reaching out to touch the gentle swell of the prisoner’s abdomen. “Just — just stop fucking struggling for one second, would you?” he snaps. “I’m trying to help you.”

The boy — he can’t be more than eighteen, if that — responds to Jensen’s alpha tone at once, his eyes half-closing, his body going tense with fear.

“I — I’m sorry,” Jensen says, more gently this time. “I’m not going to hurt you, all right?”

The boy doesn’t respond, remaining unnaturally still, his bound limbs rigid with tension. Jensen suddenly feels a surge of sympathy for the omega, who has clearly suffered at the hands of an alpha and probably expects the same from Jensen.

It takes a few minutes to remove the cruel leash and cut off the rest of the ropes with his knife. As soon as he’s able to sit up, the boy presses back against the wall and curls in on himself, his arms wrapping protectively over his stomach. His genitals are still bound, the plug still inside him: Jensen doesn't want to spook him any further.

“Please let me go, alpha,” he whispers, his eyes still submissively downcast. “I — I won’t tell anyone about you. Just… please.”

“Hey.” Jensen crouches beside him, pulling off his thick jacket and covering the boy with it. “I just want to help. I swear.”

The omega’s head snaps up, and he peers at Jensen through long, matted bangs.

“Any pain?” Jensen asks, gesturing at the boy’s abdomen.

“N-no. I don’t think so. Alpha,” he adds quickly.

“Drop the ‘alpha,’” Jensen says irritably. “It’s Jensen. What’s your name?”

“Jared,” the boy says after a beat.

“OK, Jared. You got any clothes you can wear?”

“In… in my trunk.” Jared nods at a corner, and Jensen follows his gaze to find a small trunk tucked against the wall.

He gets up and carries the lantern over to the trunk, opening it to find an incongruously neat arrangement of sparse belongings: a few books, a thick blanket, a pair of old but seemingly clean jeans, and a few shirts. He grabs the jeans, a t-shirt, and the blanket before returning to the boy’s side.

Jared is still curled up against the wall. His eyes are shut and his body limp with exhaustion, angry red welts striped across his throat, arms, and legs where the ropes have bitten into his skin. Jensen glances back at the trunk, a sudden thought entering his head.

“You — you _live_ down here?”

Jared opens his eyes. “Yes, alpha. Sorry. I mean — Jensen.”

“It’s all right,” Jensen says quickly, fighting back the sudden rage that’s risen in him at the thought of someone treating a pregnant young omega so despicably. “Uh, here.” He reaches into his satchel and brings out his canteen of water, raising it to Jared’s lips.

Jared takes it from him and takes a tentative sip before holding it out. “Thank you.”

“You can have more,” Jensen says, gently pushing it back. “I have two more flasks of water.”

Encouraged by the invitation, Jared drinks far more thirstily this time.

“There you go,” Jensen says, attempting a smile. He figures it probably looks more like a grimace. “We — uh, we need to get that twine off your… er, off you.”

Jared nods, wincing as he straightens up a little and lets his legs part a little, clearly reluctant to reveal his punished genitals to an alpha.

“I’ll need to use my fingers,” Jensen says, swallowing. “Can’t risk the knife.”

“I — I can do it myself.” Jared looks up at him as though he’s going to be denied even this most basic of freedoms.

“’Course,” Jensen says quickly. “I, uh… I’ll go upstairs and keep a lookout.”

Jared gives him a jerky nod, and Jensen leaves him to it.

 

*

 

As the alpha leaves the basement, Jared lets out a deep, relieved breath. Part of him had expected immediate assault if an alpha found him, but this one seems kind of decent.

He touches his abdomen gently. There’s no pain aside from what the prolonged bondage has inflicted on him, and he hopes it means the baby is fine. It’s not easy to hope that his torturer’s child is safe, but his body has already bonded with the child growing inside him, and he can’t help the biological drive that makes him fear for his unborn child.

He fumbles at the thick twine knotted tightly around his cock and balls, wincing as his shaking fingers try to undo the knots. He knows the tremors are from severe hunger; it’s been over a day since he was given anything to eat. Forcing himself to go slowly, he tries to feel around for the knots, but the binding is too intricate for him to loosen it. 

Blinking back tears of frustration, he calls out. “Jensen?”

“You OK?” the alpha calls back instantly.

“I… I need help.”

Jensen is back in seconds, crouching beside him. “Let me,” he says gently.

Jared curses himself for not removing the damned plug before calling the alpha. His passage is clutching it tightly, his natural slick keeping him well-lubricated, and the tip of the plug is pressing into his prostate the way it’s been for the past several hours, keeping him on edge.

“Looks like I’ll have to use the knife after all,” Jensen says. “You’ll have to stay very still, OK?”

Jared nods. He now knows exactly what’s going to happen when his cock is freed, but there’s no way he can stop it.

The light touch of Jensen’s bare fingers on his soft bound cock is enough to make him whimper, and Jensen jerks his hand back. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Jared squeezes his eyes shut.

“Oh.” Understanding seems to strike Jensen, and there’s an awkward silence before he reaches for Jared again. “I, uh, I’ll try to make it quick.”

Jared opens his eyes, unable to help himself. As Jensen moves his cock aside to get to the binding around his balls, Jared tries to distract himself by looking at the alpha in the light from the lantern. His face is classically handsome, with a strikingly aristocratic nose and a strong jawline. His hair seems dark blond and is cut with almost military precision, although it seems to have grown a bit recently, soft-looking spikes over his forehead that take the edge off his hardened features a little.

Jared gasps as the binding around his balls loosens suddenly, Jensen obviously having succeeded in sawing off the tone with his knife. 

“Easy,” Jensen says, squeezing Jared’s knee. “Almost there.” He puts the knife down and carefully unwraps the rest of the twine from around Jared’s trapped cock.

Although his skin seems more than a little chafed from the cruel ties, the pain is more annoying than anything else, and it’s nothing in comparison to the sudden burst of arousal that floods through Jared’s body, his cock filling with desperate relief after hours of anal stimulation. He can’t help the way his body arches as he gets hard, and he shuts his eyes in desperation. This is perhaps the most humiliating part of his ‘rescue,’ if that’s what it is.

“Jared,” the alpha says, and the light touch of calloused fingertips against his cheek makes Jared open his eyes. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, all right? I’d leave you to it, but we need to get out ASAP. Let me help?”

Stunned, Jared looks at him. It seems as though the alpha is asking for permission: something that, in Jared’s experience, alphas never do.

“Jared?” 

Realizing that the alpha is waiting for a response, Jared nods quickly, still speechless.

“How — how do you want me?” he asks quietly, hating to say the words, but he knows Jensen’s right. His physiology ensures that he’ll come inevitably when an alpha knots him.

“Just lie back.” When Jared shakily complies, Jensen spreads Jared’s knees and moves between them. What happens next is something that Jared could never have anticipated.

Bending his head, Jensen licks softly at Jared’s abused flesh.

Struggling to sit up, Jared pushes at Jensen’s shoulder. “What — what’re you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Jensen glances up at him, looking slightly amused. Without waiting for a reply, he resumes his task. His mouth moves gently across the welts left by the twine, the tip of his tongue caressing the bruised skin so gently and thoroughly that Jared’s cock, impossibly, hardens even more. Jensen licks a broad stripe up its length, making Jared gasp with pleasure.

“Am I hurting you?” Jensen murmurs against the tip of Jared’s cock, almost as though he’s talking to it, and Jared lets out a half-sob, half-laugh. 

“No,” he manages to choke out.

Jensen smiles, resuming his task. This time he nuzzles lower, tonguing Jared’s balls, and Jared quivers at the expert ministrations being lavished on him. He stiffens for a moment when Jensen’s searching hand reaches under his ass, locating the base of the plug. Jensen gives it a small, experimental tug, looking up at Jared, as though asking for permission again.

Too far gone to speak, Jared whines as his body instinctively pushes into the touch. Encouraged, Jensen slides out the plug a couple inches and pushes it back in again.

“Hey,” he says softly. “You need to use your words for just a minute, sweetheart. All right? I need to know if I’m hurting you.”

“No,” Jared grits out through his teeth. “Fuck me. Please fuck me.”

“I’ve got you,” Jensen says quickly, his lips brushing against the soft skin on the inside of Jared’s thigh as he bends and, without warning, sucks the length of Jared’s cock into his mouth.

Jared arches into his mouth with a strangled cry, fucking back against Jensen’s hand as the alpha begins an in-an-out motion, thrusting into Jared’s hole with the plug. 

“Alpha — Jensen,” Jared gasps out, clutching at Jensen’s hair with his scrabbling fingers. “I’m gonna — ”

Jensen ignores him, sucking harder, and Jared comes down the alpha’s throat, his nails digging into Jensen’s scalp.

“Fuck,” Jensen says, pulling himself upright and wiping at his mouth. “I’m sorry, I gotta — ” He yanks open the button and zipper on his jeans, and through an overwhelmed haze, Jared sees him quickly stripping his thick, hard cock. He comes in seconds, letting it splatter on the floor.

“You were so… I’m sorry,” Jensen says, doing up his jeans. 

“I could’ve helped,” Jared offers, sitting up.

Jensen gives him a sudden grin that takes years off his face. “Maybe next time,” he says with a wink, getting to his feet. He holds out his hand. “You ready to get outta here?”

Jared puts his hand in Jensen’s, and the alpha helps him to his feet. Together, they get Jared’s jeans and shirt on, and Jensen wraps him in the blanket before putting on his own jacket again.

Together, they head out into the darkness, Jensen’s body warm and reassuring beside Jared’s.


End file.
